


The Frozen Asset

by VisceralComa



Series: Hope [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Rape, Short Chapters, written on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory! Over on the MCIT discord we were challenging each other to write NSFW scenes for pairings we wouldn't normally write for our main stories. And I got challenged with Cullen/Cosette. 
> 
> Cosette is from my Colemance MCIT fic called "No Deed Left Unpunished" where she was taken in by the Inquisition and treated like a spy, in that all parties involved did everything they would do to get all the information out of her.
> 
> For those familiar with the story, this work is an AU of that. This is a world where Cole was never recruited. 
> 
> I wrote MOST of this on my phone so ignore typos. I don't really want to re-read this because it made ME uncomfortable to write it. But it was a challenge and i love challenging myself, especially for things that make me uncomfortable. 
> 
> So anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> READ ALL THE TAGS  
> 

Cullen only knew of her involvement as an informant. It wasn't until it was brought to light exactly how she was an informant did it click into place what was happening. Had it not been for the revelation that this was a mage, he would have been outraged. But a mage who could have stopped the attack on Haven. Knew of it beforehand. Knew of the Breach? And she lived under the banner of the Inquisition all this time. Was fed. Clothed. 

It angered him. She angered him. 

Yet the anger melted when he thought of her. Emaciated. Starved. He won't lie, this is treatment many mages in Kinloch Hold were subjected to the dungeons. But torture? That was utilized for mages suspect of possession. 

Far as he could tell, she had no such suspicions. 

She was just a girl. Foreign to their land and ways with knowledge. How she gleaned such knowledge...was a mystery. At first Lavellan suspected she worked with Corypheus. But then she regained her memories and that changed. The danger was taken care of. And once Corypheus was dealt with, Lavellan felt guilt and encouraged Josephine to make the girl feel welcomed. Leliana had her best spies posted to ensure the girl was safe. 

And Cullen....Cullen made sure the Templars kept their distance. 

At least until he stumbled upon her.  


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t sleep for long and the little sleep he did get was fitful. The withdrawal wracked him with nightmares and with no lyrium to quell his demons, he woke. 

The sun wasn’t even up yet, the kitchens barely were beginning to rouse the hearths and the blacksmiths were just adding coal to their forges. 

He’d intended on reaching Skyhold’s Chapel to pray before morning practice with the soldiers, messengers came to find him, and the whole host of responsibilities come crashing down when he paused at seeing a singular figure in the gardens. 

Cosette stood in the center. Her clothing gave her a glow in the still dark morning under satina’s fading light and the slow building sunlight. The aspen trees in the garden were beginning to quake and the howl of wind over the mountains brought a burst of chill. 

Cullen watched her standing oddly. One leg bent, soles of her bare foot propped against her other leg and her arms stretched high, palms against each other and she took a deep breath. Releasing it as she brought her arms down until her hands appeared to be pressed in prayer but her elbows were level with the heel of her palm. Her breath slowly released as she did so. A few moments like that and she switched her feet and repeated the motion. 

He meant to ask, but simply watching her movements took the time he’d meant to be praying. As such he was called away. 

The next morning, he caught her again. Same spot, only a different position. It was earlier than last so he saw her arrive, kick her shoes off and begin stretching before she began. This time her legs stretched backwards and up and her body bent forward until she formed a straight line. Again her hands in a prayer motion. Her breaths timed to each motion. 

It was like this for a few weeks. Each time, he watched her smooth motions and transitions. Chest heaving with breath and releasing. It got to the point he would breath in and release when she did. 

He was calmer when leaving the gardens. Noticeably. At least by Leliana who smiled knowingly. 

Of course she knew. 

He woke the following night from nightmares, breath heaving, and vision blurred. He stumbled around his quarters blearily. He implemented Cosette’s breathing techniques. He fell asleep quick after that. In fact, he slept through most of the night for once. There wasn’t enough time for him to visit the gardens that morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning it was the same. And the next, and next. While he appreciated his extra sleep, it wasn’t quite enough to chase the exhaustion completely away or halt every nightmare. 

He meant to return to the gardens but there was a fresh batch of new recruits. They had to be trained and that meant waking earlier than usual again. Or well his usual time. 

A month without garden visits. 

By the end of it, he was thoroughly exhausted. He’d forgotten all about her presence there that when he sought out the Chapel he was struck with her presence. Her hair had always been tucked into a scarf, but here it was loose. The strands of blonde leading toward a dark brown root. Her glowing garments and her stretched body with one leg raised behind her and up high enough for an arm outstretched back to hold. All the while she maintained balance on one leg. Again the same breathing pattern caught him. He followed, breathing in and out as she did. 

“I was wondering when you’d return.” She spoke, breaking the silence of nightmorrow. Yet she didn’t open her eyes. 

It was that moment, those mornings, he never once spoke to her. Just watched and enjoyed her presence from the shadow of the corridor. 

“Your armor makes a lot of noise when you walk.” Cosette lowered her leg and stretched her body down, wrapping her hand and arms around her ankles. “You can join me, you know.” She called, never once stopping in her strange yet relaxing movements. 

Join her? 

“And what is it that you are doing?” He stepped into the moonlight. 

Cosette’s balance staggered and her eyes popped wide open to stare at him. “C-Commander!” 

Even in the dim lighting he could see her cheeks reddened. A welcome sight compared to the drastic two images he had of her. The first being on the road to Haven, before the Breach. The second her starved form in Skyhold. She was by no means as plump as she’d been at their first meeting, but a sight better from their second. 

Cullen looked around, unsure if she had meant someone else. 

“Oh...I… I hadn’t expected it to be you, Ser.” She ducked her head and withdrew. Her body shivered, and she went to step into her shoes. Clearly she meant to leave. “I thought it was….someone else.” 

“I see.” Cullen’s shoulders dropped. “Well, do you intend on answering my question?”

She blinked, unsure, but nodded. “It’s an exercise. Helps clear the mind and keep one’s flexibility and mobility up.” 

“Oh?” Cullen further approached closer. Cosette flinched into herself, stepping back. It prompted Cullen closer, gauntleted hands raised in a sign of placation. 

“Yes…” Her gaze flicked back and forth. “Um...I...I should...g-” 

“Will you show me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Her nod was slow and movements made smaller. “Y-you won’t be able to move much with all that armor on.” 

Cullen was unclasping his straps to shed his armor. 

“Oh.” Cosette swallowed, gaze flicking around the garden in search of prying eyes. Cullen smiled. They were alone here. For at least a few moments before the next shift in guards.

“Is it necessary to be bare footed?” Cullen pointed to her feet as he set his armor down on a bench, his cloak shortly followed. 

“Um…” Cosette wrung her hands. “It’s easier to be.” 

Cullen shed his greaves, shoes, and socks and stood barefooted. The cold stone a shock to him, chasing the last dredges of sleep. “Alright.” He hissed from the frigid cold. 

She’s gained much weight in the short time since his last garden viewing. Her skin’s color richened drastically to the mocha he remembered nearly two years ago. Her eyes weren’t quite so large and bulging, but pleasant almond shaped. Chocolate brown eyes stared at him. Her wide lips and flat wide nose with a dusting of freckles pulled him forward. He stopped when she backed into the well, her eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. He wanted to press his teeth to it. 

Cullen swallowed and took a step back. “Where do we start.” 

Cosette seemed to recall what he’d asked of her and began a stammered explanation of the movements. He followed along, though several times he fumbled and she hesitated. Hands reached for him to steady his placement before she withdrew. 

“Please, correct me if you need to.” Cullen smiled, wondering if she would touch him to the correct position. And she did. Her palms warm even through his garments.  

Did her breath always hitch around others? Did she always look down when gazed at? 

He didn’t know, but he found it endearing and alluring. Especially with her exotic voice to accompany. An unusual accent that was in some parts Tevinter and others Antivan. All mixed in with a familiar Marcher brusque and cadence. 


	5. Chapter 5

When the next guard rotation came, she paused. Gaze draw up toward the ramparts where Cullen knew at least one former Templar was paired with a Skyhold Guard. If he recalled correctly, it was Ser Barris. Him and Fletcher were the ones to alert him of Cosette. It would make sense she’d be wary of him, especially as she is a mage and Barris barely a few months out of being a Templar. 

“Barris!” Cullen called. Cosette jumped in her spot. The rotation halted and one figure turned and left the pair. It took only a few moments for Barris to join them, a questioning look sent to him but no less dedicated. “You’re dismissed from tonight’s rotation.” Cullen nodded to him. 

“Ser?” 

“You have the morning off.” Cullen reiterated. He will be sure to have Barris reassigned to a different schedule so as to ensure Cosette felt more at ease. 

Barris looked between Cullen and Cosette, his gaze lingered in her. 

Cosette looked down and away. Shoulders tensed. 

She must be afraid!  Cullen cleared his throat to draw Barrie’s attention. “Dismissed.”

“Yes ser.” Barris left them. Cullen watched his slow exit until he was out of sight, before turning back to Cosette. 

“I’ll be sure no Templars has any route near the gardens around this time. So you need not fear them.” Cullen spoke softly. 

“Oh. Uh...you didn’t have to-“

“Nonsense. Per the Inquisitor’s instruction, we’re to ensure you feel safe within Skyhold.” Cullen repeated the order. “And...I know many mages feel uneasy around Templars.” He smiled but she didn’t return it, merely bit her plump lower lip. 

Maker when did this infatuation grow? He swallowed. 

Light began to penetrate the darkness of the garden. 

“The morning is upon us. I have my duties. Thank you.” Cullen pulled his armor back on. “I enjoyed learning your exercises.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the gardens were empty. 

And the next and next. 

He did implement the exercises he learned and while he slept far more with it, he missed his garden visits. Watching her stretch, her body firm and confident as she moved. Legs curled up, her pants raised past her ankles showing off the slim delicate joint and her shirt rising to reveal her midriff. Yet she didn’t try to hide such stretches of skin. 

It was scandalous. yet he admired her confidence and her supple skin. 

He felt ashamed. Spending himself to the thought of her. Maker!  Yet passing the garden to the Chapel to confess always left him hard at the memory. 

He missed her presence. 

 

Cullen didn’t see her again until the soldiers invited him to the Tavern. And while normally he would decline, he’d felt he earned it after the last batch of rifts the Inquisitor had cleared. It was in a dragon’s net and his men had suffered few casualties. A celebration indeed. 

She was sitting at the bar speaking with Cabot and nursing a mug. Her movements in Skyhold were always watched. He spotted one of his scouts and gained eye contact with her. 

“You are relieved.” He stated. 

“Ser.”

“I’ll keep watch of her. Go enjoy the night.” He smiled wide and the scout joined his fellows. 

Cullen approached the bar and sat beside Cosette. “Cabot, an ale.”

Cosette jumped in her seat and coughed up her drink. “Cullen!” She gasped and nearly choked on her ale. 

Cullen patted her back, “are you alright?”

“Yes. Sorry you uh scared me.”

“Apologies.” Cullen withdrew, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to.” he looked away. He truly hadn’t meant to frighten her. 

“It’s okay.” Cosette raised both hands up. “I should have been more aware.”

Cullen grimaced. She didn’t need to do that but he had no response. “I haven’t seen you in the gardens for sometime.”

She took a drink of ale. The Tavern rose in volume at the presence of a group of soldiers. Cullen peered behind them, and grimaced when he recognized Rylen and Barris. . “I-I don’t…” she stammered. Cheeks red as also turned away from the group. “I don’t really like leaving the tower very often.” Her mutters were laced in something. Shame, guilt, he could place it easily. 

Cullen sighed. A mage locked away in a tower. He supposed it was familiar territory. 

“It’s not so frightening out here, is it?” He slid closer, placing a palm on her shoulder. 

Cosette gulped. “S-sometimes…” her eyes flicked toward the group.

“You’re safe in Skyhold.” He assured. 

Cosette’s silence was damning. 

“With me.” He added, though quickly he looked away, his cheeks red and a hand at his neck. Why’d he say that?

“Am I?” Cosette responded, staring at him wholly. “Am I really safe?”

He was caught in her gaze. Her lashes were long, full and fluttering, but he could remembered when they weren’t. He could remember when she was thin and small enough to wrap his hands around her waist. He never had, but he imagined it. 

“Yes.” He breathed, leaning toward her. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Tavern grew raucous with merriment and song. Yet in the corner beside Cosette, it was a pocket of welcome silence. He was on his fourth mug of ale and Cosette continued to nurse one.  The Soldiers were having a drinking contest and Cabot was talking down Rocky from the chandelier. How the dwarf managed to get up there was a mystery. 

But here in the corner it as quiet. Cullen turned his back to the merrymaking and caught Cosette rubbing her temples. 

“It’s so loud…” she sighed and plopped her head in her arms. 

“Perhaps an early departure?” Cullen muttered and gestures toward the back entrance. It would lead to a staircase to the ramparts. 

“What?” Cosette looked at him. Again her eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks were rosied. Her gaze dark. 

Cullen gulped but leaned closer so she could hear. Her breath hitched and eyes widened. “We should leave early.  It is quite noisy here?” 

“Oh...yeah.” She nodded and stood. Yet she stumbled. “I’m good!” She steadied herself and headed for the door. 

Cullen dropped a few coins on the bar and followed after. “Cosette.” He called once on the ramparts. 

She was walking a little too close to the ramparts edge. He followed quickly. She looked behind her and squeaked. Her teeth worried her bottom lip and her hair whipped around her. She headed toward the tower. 

“Careful!” He called, but she tripped over her legs and he sprinted across to grab her arm. He yanked her but he overestimated her weight and she fell against his chest with a sharp gasp. 

“Are you alright?” He gazed down at her. She stared up at him, breath heaving and shivering. She looked around wildly for onlookers, breath quickening. 

His gaze darkened when they caught the exposed nape of her neck. Maker he wished he had the strength to hold back but with her so close…

He pulled her into a kiss. 

“N-“ her voice muffled against him. Her hands at his chest pushing. He gathered them up and 

“Cullen!.” She gasped and cried as he bit her bottom lip. 

“Maker your gorgeous.” He groaned against her. 

“Cu-Cullen s-st-“

He swallowed her would be shivering moans and crowded her toward the tower. His tower. Where it would be warmer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pressed against his door, Cullen hovered over her. His knee propped between her legs. He cradled her face close, lips melding against hers. She bit his lip, and he groaned. 

“Cosette.” He rasped, fisting one hand in her hair. 

“Sto-AH.” She pushed at his chest but yelped when he yanked her head back to expose her neck. 

His mouth on her flesh. 

“Nooo.” She whined but her body squirmed, riding his knee. He could feel the wetness of her want. 

Her nails dug at his shoulders. 

“Cullen please-” 

“Yes.” He groaned and pulled off her to pull her toward his desk. He’d threw the contents of his desk aside. 

“Oh thank-” But she gasped at his movements and squealed when he hefted her up. “W-wait Cullen!” 

“Wait?” Cullen paused above her. 

“Just wait. Please! Idon’twantthis.” Cosette hurried out and closed her eyes, wincing. 

“You...don’t want this?” Cullen paused. Somehow her words didn’t quite make much sense. Between all the time they’ve spent together, all he did to ensure her safety, and now...tonight how she batted her lashes and flushed so prettily. 

“Yes! I didn’t want to hurt you. But I…” She faltered, panting on his desk. Beneath him. The dress she’d worn had ridden up revealing the expanse of her legs. Scarred as they were, they were filling out but looked delicate. He could only imagine them wrapped around his waist. “I don’t feel safe. Can I go-” 

He sighed with a smile. “I told you, you’re safe with me. I stopped the Templars from disturbing you, you know.” He reminded her. 

Cosette blinked, mouth wide and almost screeched. “I was never afraid of them!” 

How brave she was to say that. “All mages are afraid of Templars.” He 

“You’re a Templar!” She screeched. 

“Not anymore.” He assured her. 

“UGH! I don’t need you skulking around as my protector! I’m NOT like other mages.”  She pushed at his chest, trying to push him off her. 

He snatched her wrists. Brows furrowed as he considered her words. 

“Cullen?” Cosette’s bottom lip trembled, realization dawning as to what she said. 

“You’re right. You’re not.” He nodded. “You’re not like other mages.” He sighed, wistful. “Your magic is too weak. You’re almost Tranquil.” Cullen’s grip tightened and he pinned her hands above her head. “But better. You feel.” 

He pushed the rest of her dress up, his own trousers dropped low just enough. 

“Noo!!” Cosette yelled and legs scrambling. He caught one, angled himself and entered her. “Noooo-” She broke into sobs. 

He groaned. She was tight. Too tight. “Maker preserve me.” 

“Please PLEASE HEL-mff” He covered her mouth and thrust inward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theme song after this chapter: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taanowedKoY) courtesy of BigBear1992


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This as two different versions. 
> 
> The Bittersweet and the Awful. 
> 
> Choose whichever.

**THE AWFUL**

Cullen groaned with each thrust into Cosette. She fought him still, but her legs, her wet and slick heat gave him the truth he wanted. Though her mouth was covered, her screams turned into moans. She squeezed and her vice like grip rolled. He pounded into her faster, watching as her eyes widened, head shaking.

“Yes.”

Her muffled scream beneath his hand strained and her legs scrambled again. “Yes, just like that.”

She bit his palm, and he hissed freeing her mouth. But he didn’t let her scream, instead he pushed his fingers into her mouth. Far enough to make her gag and choke, so she was too preoccupied and didn’t try to bite him again.

He waited until she got a solid breath in before releasing her hands and pressing his hands to her neck, squeezing just so to inhibit her speech and breath. His hips rutting into the apex of her spread thighs. The sounds of their melding lewd and erotic with his labored breath.

“You’re amazing. Breathtaking.” He moaned. Her fingers tried to pry his hands off before giving up. “Soon you’ll enjoy it. You mages always do.” Mages always came to enjoy it. Like Surana, like Bethany, and now...Cosette.  

Her eyes closed, tears released as she bent her legs and held them aloft.

“See, it’s better for you this way.” He leant down and breathed into her ear.

Her body became lax beneath him once he spilled inside her. Cullen pulled out yet froze at the streaks of pink in their combined juices. _Blood_.

“Maker!” He looked up at Cosette who’s breath came in and out in shuddering staggers. “You were a virgin?” He gasped.

He leant over, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “I will be sure that our next union will be _much_ more pleasurable. Won’t you like that, Cosette?”

She blinked, mouth opened to speak. Yet all that came out was barely scraping sounds, following by coughs.

He hadn’t pressed too hard on her neck had he?

He had. All the better to keep her quiet.

* * *

 

 

**THE BITTERSWEET**

Barris had retired early from the Tavern. He had a rotation to get to, but then he heard what he thought was a scream which drew him. Considering the festivities there were quite a few screams of pleasure all around Skyhold, but it was unusual to come from the Commander’s quarters. So he waited, intending on walking away when..

“You’ll like this. Give it time. Ah, maker yes. Squeeze just like that. Oh...blessed Cosette. You’re perfect. Shit! You bit me.” A slap followed by a scream for help. Barris waited no more. he barged the door down.

“Leave us!” Cullen barked from atop his desk. A woman spread beneath, and the Commander’s hand over her mouth. She was struggling, squirming and looked toward the door.

A stone dropped in Delrin’s stomach and fury roared. He charged forward and punched the Commander. Both of them were unarmoured. Cullen went sprawling into his bookshelves, his trousers falling. Delrin gave him a firm kick where it would hurt. “Maker damn you!” He kicked again and again, until a thud and sob drew him away.

Cosette who’d rolled off the desk, sobbing as she struggled to her feet. Even in the low light of the Commander’s office, he could spy the splattering of blood staining her dress. His blood chilled, and while he wanted to do further damage, damn the consequences, Cosette needed his help.

Careful, so as not to frighten, he came around and knelt. “It’s alright.”

Cosette’s tears freely flowed but she mouthed one word - name, “Vivienne.”

“Of course. I’ll take you to her.” He held his hand out, and waited for Cosette to grab it.

She did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly this is the most revolting thing I've ever written but it was a good challenge for me. I usually... avoid detailing out these sorts of scenes in that level of detail. It's just... no one really wants to read that. I sure as heck don't want to write it.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**THE EPILOGUE**

Cullen sighed into his ale, the dark thoughts and visions of his wants taunting him. He could almost feel Cosette’s legs wrapped around his waist. Sinking into her on his desk.

But no. He didn’t act. He didn’t follow. Instead he watched her head for the back door of the tavern.

His darkest of fantasies were a remnant of his time as a Templar.

It was wrong then and it would be wrong now. He had to remind himself. She was a mage. A mage in good standing. She wasn’t Maddox, where he needed to approve their punishment before handing them off to Meredith for the Rite.   
She was a mage. An asset to the Inquisition. And though she reminded him of Bethany, he wouldn’t act. He wasn’t like that anymore. This wasn’t Kirkwall.

Cullen drank to forget, to drown his wants. But his hands lingered at his belt out of habit and the remembered pull of lyrium.

No.

He shook himself. He would watch and envy. Her smile even in the face of all that happened to her and continues to happen. She was a ray of sunshine.

He wouldn’t jeopardize her smile. Not like so many mages before her.


End file.
